1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, vehicle doors normally comprise a frame-like top portion defining a window frame closed by a movable window when the window is raised; and a box-like bottom portion comprising an outer panel and an inner panel joined at one end by an end edge and defining in between a cavity normally housing the window, when the window is lowered, and various component parts fixed to the panels, such as a lock and a window regulating device. The cavity in the door is often divided by an intermediate waterproof partition into a dry inner area bounded by the inner panel, and a damp outer area, i.e. exposed to water and atmospheric humidity, bounded by the outer panel and normally housing the window when the window is lowered.
Conventional locks are normally fitted in the damp area of the door cavity, in such a position as to interact with a striker integral with a fixed door post.
More specifically, conventional locks substantially comprise a lock mechanism for releasably engaging the striker to lock the door; and an actuating assembly for releasing the lock mechanism from the striker, and connectable to the manual control members on the vehicle door, such as the inside and outside handles and the key assembly.
More specifically, the actuating assembly normally comprises an inner control lever connected to the inside door handle; an outer control lever connected to the outside door handle; and a safety mechanism operated by a key from outside the vehicle, and by a button and/or the inside handle, and which assumes a safety-on configuration, in which the outer control lever is rendered ineffective, thus preventing the door from being opened using the outside handle, and a safety-off configuration allowing the door to being opened using the outside handle.
In vehicles with centralized door-locking systems, the actuating assembly also comprises a door-lock actuator and possibly electric indicator and control components, such as microswitches.
Locks of the above type are known in which the lock mechanism and the actuating assembly are integrated and assembled sequentially on a single supporting body.
This so-called integrated solution has various manufacturing and functional drawbacks. Firstly, production lacks the versatility necessary to produce locks of different versions (mechanical or electric, for front and rear doors) or for different applications: integrated, sequential assembly does not allow for switching easily from one lock version to another, or for making design changes as required as a function of market demand. Moreover, lock component parts can only operate, and therefore be tested, when assembled. Which therefore makes it difficult to immediately locate a specific faulty part during testing.
To eliminate the above drawbacks, modular locks are widely used, in which the supporting body comprises two or more shells, each supporting and housing a given number of lock components, which are assembled in a modular fashion. More specifically, modular locks are known which substantially comprise a shell supporting and housing the lock mechanism, and a shell supporting and housing the actuating assembly; and the shells are fitted together, e.g. by means of fast-fit connecting devices, to form an integrated unit. The modular structure of such locks allows the lock mechanism and the actuating assembly to be produced and tested independently, and also permits mass-production saving by producing one module containing the lock mechanism, and to which are connected various module versions containing respective types of actuating assemblies to “customize” the lock for different applications: fully-mechanical, with a door lock actuator, and/or with indicator functions.
Whether they have a single or modular supporting body, for the locks described to cooperate with the striker, they must be located in a given position inside the cavity in the bottom portion of the door. Which primarily poses problems in terms of the size and shape of the lock and component modules, to adapt the size of the lock to the space available. Moreover, as stated, to interact with the striker, the lock is normally located inside the damp area of the door cavity, which means a whole range of provisions must be made to prevent contact with water from impairing operation of the lock, such as employing airtight electric components, which are far more expensive than equivalent components requiring no waterproofing.
Finally, in the case of doors hinged to the door post, the normal location of the lock, on the opposite side of the door to the hinge, requires that the electric, electronic, and mechanical parts of the lock be sufficiently strong to withstand the inertial stress produced by slamming the door, and which is obviously in direct proportion to the distance from the hinge.
The above drawbacks have recently been eliminated by the Applicant with the design of an entirely new modular lock (detailed in International Patent Application No. PCT/ITO2/00671), in which the actuating assembly and the lock mechanism are connected by remote connecting means, and can therefore be located, together with the respective supporting shells, any distance apart inside the door.
By means of this solution, location of the actuating assembly inside the door cavity is therefore independent of that of the lock mechanism, which depends on the position of the striker. This therefore simplifies sizing and design of the module containing the actuating assembly, and enables the module itself to be housed in the most favorable position inside the door cavity, e.g. in the dry inner area, thus eliminating the need for high-cost airtight electric components, while at the same time drastically reducing the risk of break-in and, hence, security system design, manufacturing, and assembly cost.
Alongside the numerous advantages referred to above, however, the new modular lock has the drawback of requiring electric indicator components to indicate the full-lock position of the fork. In other words, to indicate when the door is open or ajar, or to indicate when the door is closed, as required for example to deactivate the actuators of electrically operated locks, airtight electric components are required, which can be located next to the fork in the damp area of the door, and which therefore limit the above advantages, particularly in terms of cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door lock designed to provide a straightforward, low-cost solution to the above drawback of known locks.